NES Game List
Main Page NES > NES Game List or > NES Game Codes SNES > SNES Game List or > SNES Game Codes Find a Game Store > Seattle _____________________________________________________________________________________ 'Below is a close-to complete list of NES games.' 10 Yard Fight 1942 1943: The Battle Of Midway 3-D World Runner 720 8 Eyes AD&D Heroes Of The Lance Abadox Action 52 The Addams Family Adventure Island Adventure Island 2 Adventure Island 3 The Adventures Of Bayou Billy The Adventures Of Dino Riki The Adventures Of Lolo The Adventures Of Lolo 2 The Adventures Of Lolo 3 The Adventures Of Rad Gravity The Adventures Of Tom Sawyer Afterburner Air Fortress Airwolf Al Unser Jr's Turbo Racing Alfred Chicken Alien 3 Alien Syndrome All Pro Basketball Alpha Mission Amagon American Gladiators Anticipation Arch Rivals Archon Arkanoid Arkista's Ring Asterix The Gaul Astyanax Athena Athletic World Attack of the Killer Tomatoes Baby Boomer Back To The Future 2 & 3 Back to the Future Bad Dudes Bad News Baseball Bad Street Brawler Balloon Fight Bandai Golf: Challenge Pebble Beach Bandit Kings Of Ancient China Barbie Bard's Tale Baseball Baseball Simulator 1.000 Baseball Stars Baseball Stars 2 Bases Loaded Bases Loaded 2 Bases Loaded 3 Bases Loaded 4 Basewars Batman Batman Returns Batman: Return Of The Joker Battle Chess The Battle Of Olympus Battleship Battletank Battletoads Battletoads & Double Dragon Bee 52 Beetlejuice Best Of The Best Bible Adventures Bible Buffet Big Bird Hide & Speak Big Foot Big Nose Freaks Out Big Nose The Caveman Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure Bill Elliot NASCAR Challenge Bill Elliot Super Off Road Bionic Commando The Black Bass Blackjack Blades Of Steel Blaster Master The Blue Marlin The Blues Brothers Bo Jackson Baseball Bomberman Bomberman 2 Bonk's Adventure Boulder Dash A Boy & His Blob Break Time Breakthru Bubble Bath Babes Bubble Bobble Bubble Bobble 2 Bucky O'Hare Bugs Bunny's Birthday Blowout Bugs Bunny's Crazy Castle Bump 'N' Jump Burai Fighter Burgertime Cabal Caesar's Palace California Games Captain America Captain Comic Captain Planet Captain Skyhawk Casino Kid Casino Kid 2 Castelian Castle Of Deceipt Castle of Dragon Castlequest Castlevania Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse Caveman Games Challenge Of The Dragon Championship Bowling Championship Pool Chase H.Q. Cheetamen 2 Chessmaster Chiller Chubby Cherub Circus Caper City Connection Clash At Demonhead Classic Concentration Cliffhanger Clu Clu Land Cobra Command Cobra Triangle Code Name: Viper Color A Dinosaur Commando Conan Conflict Conquest Of The Crystal Palace Contra Contra Force Cool World Cowboy Kid Crash 'n' The Boys Street Challenge Crash Dummies Crystal Mines Crystalis Cyberball Cybernoid Déjà Vù Dance Aerobics Darkman Darkwing Duck Dash Galaxy In The Alien Asylum Day Dreamin' Davey Days Of Thunder Deadly Towers Death Race Deathbots Defender 2 Defender of the Crown Defenders Of Dynatron City Demon Sword Desert Commander Destination: Earthstar Destiny Of An Emperor Dick Tracy Die Hard Dig Dug II Digger T. Rock Dirty Harry Disney's Adventures In The Magic Kingdom Disney's Duck Tales Disney's Duck Tales 2 Disney's The Little Mermaid Disney's The Rescue Rangers Disney's The Rescue Rangers 2 Dizzy The Adventurer Donkey Kong Donkey Kong 3 Donkey Kong Classics Donkey Kong Jr. Donkey Kong Jr. Math Double Dare Double Dragon Double Dragon II Double Dragon III Double Dribble Double Strike Dr. Chaos Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde Dr. Mario Dracula Dragon Fighter Dragon Power Dragon Spirit Dragon Warrior Dragon Warrior II Dragon Warrior III Dragon Warrior IV Dragon's Lair Dragonstrike Duck Hunt Dudes With Attitude Dungeon Magic Dusty Diamond's All-Star Softball Dynowarz Eggsplode Elevator Action Elimonator: Boat Duel Elite The Empire Strikes Back Everet & Lendel Top Players Tennis Excitebike Exodus F-117 Stealth Fighter F-15 City Wars F-15 Strike Eagle Family Feud The Fantastic Adventures Of Dizzy Fantasy Zone Faria Faxanadu Felix The Cat Ferrari Grand Prix Fester's Quest Final Fantasy Fire Hawks Fire N Ice Firehouse Rescue Fisher-Price: I Can Remember Fisher-Price: Perfect Fit Fist Of The North Star Flight Of The Intruder The Flintstones The Flintstones: Surprise At Dino Rock Flying Dragon: The Secret Scroll Flying Warriors Formula One: Built To Win Frankenstein Freedom Force Friday The 13th Fun House G.I. Joe G.I. Joe: The Atlantis Factor Galactic Crusader Galaga Galaxy 5000 Gargoyle's Quest 2 Gauntlet Gauntlet 2 Gemfire Genghis Khan George Foreman KO Boxing Ghost Lion Ghostbusters Ghostbusters 2 Ghosts & Goblins Ghoul School Gilligan's Island Goal! Goal! 2 Godzilla Godzilla 2 Gold Medal Challenge 92 Golf Golf Grand Slam Golf Power Golgo 13: Top Secret Episode Goonies 2 Gotcha! Gradius Grand Prix The Great Waldo Search Gremlins 2: The New Batch The Guardian Legend Guerilla War Gum Shoe Gun Nac Gunsmoke Gyromite Gyruss The Harlem Globetrotters Hatris Heavy Barrel Heavy Shreddin' High Speed Hillsfar Hogan's Alley Hollywood Squares Home Alone Home Alone 2 Hook Hoops Hot Slots Hudson Hawk The Hunt For Red October Hydlide Ice Climber Ice Hockey Ikari Warriors Ikari Warriors 2 Ikari Warriors 3 Image Fight Immortal Impossible Mission 2 Indiana Jones & The Last Crusade Indiana Jones & The Temple Of Doom Indy Heat Infiltrator Iron Tank Isolated Warrior Jack Niklaus's Greatest 18 Holes Of Major Championship Golf Jackal Jackie Chan Kung Fu Heroes James Bond Jr. Jaws Jeopardy! Jeopardy! 25th Anniversary Jeopardy! Junior Edition Jetsons Jimmy Connors Tennis Joe And Mac John Elway's Quarterback Jordan vs. Bird: One on One Joshua Journey To Silius Joust Jungle Book Jurassic Park Kabuki Quantum Fighter Karate Champ Karate Kid Karnov Kickle Cubicle Kickmaster Kid Icarus Kid Klown Kid Kool Kid Niki King Neptune's Adventure King Of Kings King's Knight King's Quest 5 Kings Of The Beach Kirby's Adventure Kiwi Kraze Klash Ball Klax Knight Rider Krazy Kreatures Krion Conquest Krusty's Fun House Kung Fu Kung Fu Heroes L'Empereur Laser Invasion The Last Action Hero Last Ninja The Last Starfighter Lee Trevino's Fighting Golf Legacy Of The Wizard The Legend Of Kage The Legend Of Zelda Legendary Wings Legends Of The Diamond Lemmings Lethal Weapon 3 Life Force Linus Spacehead Little League Baseball Little Nemo The Dream Master Little Ninja Bros Little Sampson Lode Runner The Lone Ranger Loopz Low 'G' Man Lunar Pool M.U.L.E. M.U.S.C.L.E. MC Kids MIG-29 Mach Rider Mad Max The Mafat Conspiracy Magic Darts Magic Johnson's Fast Break The Magic of Scheherazade Magician Magmax Major League Baseball Maniac Mansion Mappyland Marble Madness Mario Bros. Mario Is Missing Mario Time Machine Marvel's X-Men Master Chu And The Drunkard Hu Maxi 15 Mechanized Attack Mega Man Mega Man II Mega Man III Mega Man IV Mega Man V Mega Man VI Menace Beach Mendel Palace Mermaids Of Atlantis Metal Fighter Metal Gear Metal Gear 2: Snake's Revenge Metal Mech Metal Storm Metroid Michael Andretti's World Grand Prix Mickey Mousecapade Mickey's Adventure In Numberland Mickey's Safari In Letterland Micro Machines Might And Magic Mighty Bomb Jack Mighty Final Fight Mike Tyson's Punch Out! Millipede Milon's Secret Castle Miracle Keyboard Teaching System Mission Cobra Mission: Impossible Monopoly Monster In My Pocket Monster Party Monster Truck Rally Moon Ranger Motor City Patrol Ms. Pac-Man Mutant Virus Mystery Quest NARC NES Open Golf NFL Football Nigel Mansell-World Class Racing Nightmare On Elm Street Nightshade Ninja Crusaders Ninja Gaiden Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword Of Chaos Ninja Gaiden III: The Ancient Ship Of Doom Ninja Kid Nobunaga's Ambition Nobunaga's Ambition 2 North And South Operation Wolf Orb 3D Othello Over Horizon Overlord P'radikus Conflict P.O.W. Pac-Man Pac-Mania Palamedes Panic Restaurant Paperboy Paperboy 2 Peek A Boo Poker Pesterminator Peter Pan And The Pirates Pictionary Pinball Pinball Quest Pinbot Pipe Dream Pirates! Platoon Play Action Football Pool Radiance Popeye Power Blade Power Blade 2 Power Punch 2 Predator Prince Of Persia Princess Tomato In The Salad Kingdom Pro Sport Hockey Pro Wrestling Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt Punch Out!! Punisher Puss 'N' Boots Puzzle Puzznic Pyramid Pyramids Of Ra Q*Bert Qix Quattro Adventure Quattro Arcade Quattro Sports R.B.I. Baseball R.B.I. Baseball 2 R.B.I. Baseball 3 R.C. Pro-Am Racing R.C. Pro-Am Racing 2 Race America Racket Attack Rad Racer Rad Racer 2 Rad Racket Raid 2020 Raid On Bungling Bay Rainbow Island Rally Bike Rambo Rampage Rampart Remote Control Ren And Stimpy: Buckaroos Renegade Rescue: The Embassy Mission Ring King River City Ransom Road Blasters Road Runner Robin Hood Robo Demons Robo Warriors Robocop Robocop 2 Robocop 3 Rock N Ball Rocket Ranger Rocketeer Rockin' Kats Rocky & Bullwinkle Roger Clemens Baseball Roller Games Rollerball Rollerblade Racer Rolling Thunder Romance Of The 3 Kingdoms Romance of the 3 Kingdoms 2 Roundball Rush N Attack Rygar SCAT Scarabeus Secret Scout Section Z Seicross Sesame Street 1-2-3 Sesame Street 1-2-3/A-B-C Sesame Street A-B-C Sesame Street Countdown Shadow Of The Ninja Shadowgate Shatterhand Shingen the Ruler Shinobi Shockwave Shooting Range Short Order Side Pocket Silent Assault Silent Service Silk Worm Silver Surfer Simpsons: Bart Meets Radioactive Man Simpsons: Bart Vs. The Space Mutants Simpsons: Bart Vs. The World Skate Or Die Skate Or Die 2: The Search For Double Trouble Ski Or Die Skull & Crossbones Sky Kid Sky Shark Slalom Smash TV Snake Rattle 'n' Roll Snoopy's Silly Sports Snow Bros. Soccer Solar Jetman Solitaire Solomon's Key Solstice Space Shuttle Spelunker Spiderman: Sinister 6 Spiritual Warfare Spot The Game Spy Hunter Spy vs. Spy Sqoon Stack-Up Stadium Events Stanley Star Force Star Soldier Star Trek: 25th Anniversary Star Trek: The Next Generation Star Voyager Star Wars Starship Hector Startropics Startropics II: Zoda's Revenge Stealth ATF Stinger Street Cop Street Fighter 2010 Strider Stunt Kids Sunday Funday Super C Super Cars Super Dodge Ball Super Glove Ball Super Jeopardy Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Bros. 2 Super Mario Bros. 3 Super Pitfall Super Spike V-Ball Super Sprint Super Spy Hunter Super Team Games Superman Swamp Thing Swordmaster Swords & Serpents T&C Surf Design T&C Surf Design 2: Thrilla's Safari Taboo, The 6th Sense Tag Team Wrestling Taggin Dragon Tale Spin Target: Renegade Tecmo Baseball Tecmo Bowl Tecmo Bowl 2 Tecmo Cup Soccer Tecmo NBA Basketball Tecmo World Wrestling Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Arcade Game Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: The Turtles Take Manhattan Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters Tennis The Terminator Terminator 2: Judgement Day Terra Cresta Tetris (I) Tetris (II) Tetris 2 Three Stooges Thunder And Lightning Thunderbirds Thundercade Tiger Heli Tiles Of Fate Time Lord Times Of Lore Tiny Toon Adventures Tiny Toon Adventures 2 Tiny Toon Cartoon Workshop To The Earth Toki Tom And Jerry Tombs And Treasure Toobin' Top Gun Top Gun II: The Second Mission Total Recall Totally Rad Touchdown Fever Toxic Crusaders Track & Field Track & Field 2 Treasure Master Trick Shooting Trog Trojan Trolls On Treasure Island Twin Cobra Twin Eagles Ultima: Exodus Ultima: Quest Of The Avatar Ultima: Warriors Of Destiny Ultimate Air Combat Ultimate Basketball Ultimate League Soccer Ultimate Stuntman Uncharted Waters Uninvited The Untouchables Urban Champion Vegas Dream Venice Beach Volleyball Vice: Project Doom Videomation Vindicators Volleyball WCW: World Championship Wrestling WURM WWF King Of The Ring WWF Steel Cage WWF Wrestlemania WWF Wrestlemania Challenge Wacky Races Wall Street Kid Wally Bear And The No! Gang Wario's Woods Wayne Gretzky Hockey Wayne's World Werewolf Wheel Of Fortune Wheel Of Fortune With Vanna White Wheel Of Fortune: Family Edition Wheel Of Fortune: Junior Edition Where In Time Is Carmen Sandiego Where's Waldo? Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Whomp'em Widget Wild Gunman Willow Win, Lose, Or Draw Winter Games Wizardry Wizardry 2: Knight Of Diamonds Wizards & Warriors Wizards & Warriors 2: Ironsword Wizards & Warriors 3 Wolverine World Champ World Class Track Meet World Cup Soccer World Games Wrath Of The Black Manta Wrecking Crew XEXYZ Xenophobe Xevious Yo! Noid Yoshi Yoshi's Cookie Young Indy Chronicles Zanac Zelda II: The Adventure Of Link Zen: Intergalactic Ninja